


Une mèche d'espoir déçu

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri se rappelle toujours l'odeur des cheveux de Shiori. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait aimer autant ce qui vous blesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une mèche d'espoir déçu

**Author's Note:**

> L'anime Shôjo Kakumei Utena appartient à Ikuhara et Be-Papas. Cette histoire contient des spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 17.

"Crois aux miracles, et ton voeu se réalisera."

Juri hésite un instant avant de prendre la rose que lui tend Shiori, d'effleurer ses doigts peut-être. Ce court instant suffit pour que Shiori s'approche d'elle, pour attacher la rose à sa boutonnière.

Leurs corps ne se touchent pas ; même le bout des doigts de Shiori sur son sein est trop habile pour l'effleurer. Aucune caresse sur sa peau, aucune épine pointue non plus, et celles qui touchent son coeur, elle les imagine seulement.

Mais Juri peut sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, subtile et pourtant entêtante, devenant presque physique tellement elles sont proches, tellement elles ne se touchent pas. Ses cheveux violet sombre qui retombent sur son visage, le couvrant d'ombre... Il est impossible de voir son expression.

"Est-ce que cela ne sent pas bon ?"

La voix de Juri s'étrangle dans sa gorge, alors qu'un espoir fou éclot, s'élève et meurt brûlé. Bien sûr, Shiori est innocente, et ses mots, ses gestes, n'ont pas de sens caché. Elle ne parle que de cette rose orange dont elle effleure les pétales. Cette rose que, pour l'instant, Juri ne peut pas, ne veut pas sentir.

"Si." répond-elle d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. "Très bon."

Shiori a un petit rire charmant, avant de s'écarter. Juri aspire une grande bouffée d'air sans odeur, sans vie.

Elle gardera longtemps le sentiment que l'espérance déçue - la seule sorte d'espérance qui existe - a l'odeur des cheveux de Shiori.

* * *

"Que penses-tu de ma dernière coupe de cheveux ?"

"C'est très joli."

Shiori fixe Juri, pour attirer son regard sur elle. "Tu n'as même pas regardé !"

Elle n'a pas tort, mais Juri n'a pas besoin de voir pour répondre à cette question. Elle sait déjà que les mèches violettes de Shiori éveillent la même partie de son coeur que les oiseaux blessés et les poèmes perdus. Elle le ressent encore maintenant.

"Vraiment très beau." murmure-t-elle.

"Tu es sincère ? Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment." répond-elle, avec une résonance plus profonde qu'elle aurait voulu."

Et Shiori éclate de rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ?" murmure-t-elle, voulant noyer son irritation dans cette joie.

"Rien, rien. Tout le monde à l'Académie trouve que c'est toi qui a les plus beaux cheveux, tu sais ? Je suis juste contente que tu aimes les miens." Elle regarde à nouveau Juri dans les yeux. "Je t'en donnerai une mèche si tu demandes."

Et déjà, sans attendre sa réponse, elle sort de sa poche une paire de petits ciseaux dorés, tranchants ; le soleil se reflète sur la lame, sur le visage de Juri, la fait cligner de l'oeil.

"Cela va abîmer ta coiffure." dit-elle d'un ton raisonnable.

"Mais non. Demande seulement."

Pourquoi voudrait-elle une mèche d'espoir déçu, tranchée par des petits ciseaux cruels ? Et même si elle le voulait, pourquoi demanderait-elle de sa propre volonté, pourquoi supplierait-elle pour ce qui la blesse ?

"J'aimerais bien." s'entend-elle pourtant dire. "S'il te plait."

Shiori tient sa promesse, coupe une mèche sans sembler déranger l'arrangement de sa coiffure.

"Il faut que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, quand même !" dit-elle gaiement. "Tu n'es pas vraiment objective, Juri-sempai."

Elle la quitte, et Juri serre la mèche de cheveux dans son poing, longtemps, avant de céder et de la porter à son visage.

Elle ne se rappelait pas que l'odeur de l'espoir déçu était si amère ; elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui avait tellement manqué.


End file.
